Project Blood
by ReGG
Summary: The Kurosawa clan held a deadly secret, one that brought about their gruesome end. The sole survivor, 16 year old Chiyeko Kurosawa is taken in by her uncle in Tokyo and sent to a prestigious high school. If only a drop of her cursed blood falls into enemy hands, all hell will be released! OC characters.


Author's notes: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I hope you guys like it! Please rate and don't hold back on the criticism. It will make me a better writer. The plot and all characters belong to me. This entire story is OC & OP. Even if some of the characters have the names from already existing characters, they still belong to me. I placed my story under "High School" because it fit best. R&R PLEASE! ^_^

**Chapter 1: A new day**

"Alright class, quiet down. I want to introduce our new student" called a frantic Mr Arishima over the thunderous babbling of the students of class 4B.

The students of course ignored their burly, hairy, bad wig wearing homeroom teacher as they chatted happily with their friends for it had been a long weekend and each was eager to share their Friday evening to Sunday night stories with their cliques. The helpless teacher waved his short fat arms over his head as he tried to catch their attention once again, to no avail of course. I stood patiently by the class door and stared down at my black school shoes; my mind a million miles away. It all happened so fast and I could barely remember a thing. I remember fire, screaming and blood. A lot of blood. The earth was soaked with the blood of my people. A sharp stabbing in my head caused me to flinch before the memory faded yet again. I peeked into the class at the struggling teacher and I felt sorry for him. He was a short and very much over weight man with a thick neck and a belly that literally poured over the waist of his jumbo sized pants. His shirt, despite it already being very large was tight at the buttons. He wore thick glasses and a light down wig that was too far forward. I stepped into the classroom filled with rowdy students, placed my finger nails against the chalk board then dragged them against the surface as I walked toward its end. A sharp eerie sound sliced through the noise like a knife through butter. I blew out my dusty fingers then turned to face the class with a sweet, pearly white smile.

The shocked, yet quite, students faced me and Mr Arishima gave me a grateful smile before joining me at the chalk board.

"Well alright class I would like to introduce our newest student, Chiyeko Kurosawa," he said breathlessly before stepping away.

My eyes graced every student, lingering for mere seconds before moving onto the next. They seemed normal enough. What was my uncle thinking, bringing me here to live and work with red blooded begins? It is a disaster waiting to happen.

"Where are you from?" asked a male's voice from the back of the class.

The question pulled me away from my thoughts. I waited a few seconds before answering.

"My home village is Kyoto," I reply sweetly, my warm, perfected fake smile never leaft my face.

The questions passed by quickly then I was shown to my seat near a quirky girl who introduced herself as Hachi Ebisawa. Hachi was beautiful and all legs. Her uniform hugged her slender body hungrily. A neat mop of chest nut brown hair framed her heart shaped face and brought out her large light green eyes and freckles sprinkled under her eyes and across her nose. I soon noticed how popular she was with everyone as I followed her around during the first half of the day. Like Everyone gazed at her with admiration as she walked pass, even teachers admired her.

"So, that's basically everywhere we are allowed to go in Blue Moon Academy," Hachi said cheerily as she turned to face me.

A bright smile lit up her features and I saw why everyone loved her so much. Not only was she beautiful but she was genuinely a kind person. I nodded my reply and she took my arm.

"I hope we become good friends Chiye-san!"

I blinked at her as I heard the shortened version of my name. No one and I mean no one, shortened my name because it irritated me. I suppose one can say I worried about silly things but it was a silly thing that bothered me! The look on her face showed that she noticed my reaction to her attempt of friendliness.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry. It seems you don't like your name being shortened," she back tracked quickly as her eyes darted toward the ground.

"I don't mind…..but only you can call me that," I don't even know why I said it but something about making an angel cry made me feel like a total bitch.

Her heart lit up and she pulled me into a tight hug. I grunted with disgust then she quickly let go and grabbed my hand to lead me to the lunch room but I politely passed on having lunch with her and her friends or fans, whatever the heck to call them then made my way to the school roof top with my homemade food to eat in peace. Hachi was nice and all but damn she was a ball of energy!

The roof top was fenced and had four benches with tables, each in a corner of their own. I picked the bench overlooking the school field then lay out my meal in front of me. I slowly chewed on a piece of roasted pork from my lunch box as I tried to recall the attack on my clan back in Kyoto but to no avail. I couldn't even remember the flashes I had before I was introduced to my new classmates.

I finished the pork then stared at the lunch box, my appetite was gone and I couldn't force myself to eat anymore so I put it away and headed for the door when I felt a strange aura. I stopped in my tracks and frowned slightly. The energy wave was all over the place and had no true form. Only a demon would have that wave. I spun around in time to dodge a large spare which was mere inches from my head. It crashed into the wall behind me then released a large blast of fire as I pushed myself back from the flames. I crashed to the ground and groaned as I rose to a kneeling position.

"Ha, I know the Blood Mistress can do better than this!" crackled a mocking voice. A woman's voice.

The dust stirred from the spare attack cleared and I saw a female winged demon glaring back at me from her hovering position above the field. Her nude skin was earth brown and cracked along where her veins should be. Her eyes were pure black, so were her wings.

"Damn, a winged demon!" I quickly rose to my feet and looked around, praying that no one would see us. The coast was clear.

I turned to face her and smiled mockingly, "How dare scum like you pick a fight with royal blood?"

The infuriated demon darted at me, her wings closed behind her as she came down like a bullet. My eyes never left her form as I rose my thumb to my lips and bit down hard, drawing my blood. The thick, cool red substance trickled down my fingers then took the form of nine inch extended claws on my hand. I swung sharpened red claws at her face but she teleported behind be and swung a kick to my back. I cried out in pain as I was forcefully tossed forward. I crashed into the ground then slowly rose to my feet and wiped a trickle of blood from my lips as I glared at her. I had to be serious with her or I would be killed. A winged demon was bad but one that could teleport was even worse!

"Heh, who's scum now ya bitch? " she hissed at me then grinned widely, revealing two rows of badly jiggered teeth, "I shall have your blood then I shall become the ultimate demon!"

She came at me again, much faster this time. So she, like other demons who attacked my family, was after my cursed blood. I burrowed my eyebrows in anger. There was no way I would let her or any other demon take my pride, the only ties I had left to a family that was taken from me!

I felt my blood boiling beneath my skin as the air around me got thick and heavy. The ground beneath me cracked slightly as I got heavier. Blood poured from my eyes till I could no longer see anything but red.

"So filthly creature, you want my blood. The Kurosawa clan's pride and strength? Never…" I raised my hands above my head and cried out in pain as boiling blood sprayed from my pores. Sickening sizzling sounds accompanied by screeching filled the air as the benches and the demon were melted to pulps of ruin. The sounds died down then my weak grey body fell to the ground in a heap. My body shivered painfully as all the sprayed blood retraced back to my veins. I quickly regained my colour and strength then I rose to my feet. The roof top was in a mess but not a drop of my blood was seen.

"Maybe if I get out of here, I wouldn't have any explaining to do," I said to myself as I quickly made a bee-line for the door only to come face to face with a fellow classmate.

He stared at me with eyes wide as saucers. I stared back at him in silence; in utter horror and shock. Someone had seen…..seen me do something abnormal, something I cannot explain!

"W-what was that!?" he choked out as he eyed me in fear.

Shit….!


End file.
